


Destiel Wierszem

by kasiamal7



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alkohol, Destiel - Freeform, Humor, M/M, miłość, mocniejsze sceny, przemoc, rymy, wiersz
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 11:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10385991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasiamal7/pseuds/kasiamal7
Summary: Wierszowana historia przedstawiająca historię Deana, który pewnego dnia spotyka w barze mężczyznę imieniem Castiel. Ten znika bez śladu a Dean w humorystyczny sposób stara się go odnaleźć...tak zrobi wszystko...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Nie ma to jak pisać pierwszego fanfica z Destielem jako wiersz. Ostatnio odkryłam, że wiersze i rymy przychodzą mi z łatwością. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba.

Rozdział 1  
Jego osoba tak czarująca,  
będąca jednocześnie tak onieśmielająca,  
wszystkie kobiety go pożądały,  
a on wcale nie był nieśmiały.  
Z każdą flirtował,  
nie jedną całował,  
czy coś więcej było?  
Oj jednej nocy coś innego się zdarzyło.  
On spotkał go w barze,  
siedział przy kontuarze,  
i pijąc piwo,  
oglądał palące się w kominku ogniwo.  
Zielone oczy wbiły się nań,  
i wnet zabrakło mu zdań.  
„Niezły ten bar,  
tylko gdyby nie ten gwar,  
lepiej by muzykę było słychać,  
a jednocześnie piwo łykać”  
On nie odpowiedział,  
cicho dalej siedział…  
„No co ty, luzu trochę,  
bo jeszcze uznam cię za wywłokę…”  
Lekko go szturchnął,  
ten zaś odepchnął.  
„Stary co z tobą?”  
„Może zajmiesz się w końcu sobą?!”  
„Dobra, dobra spokojnie…”  
„Taa, mówisz to bardzo hojnie…”  
„Jestem Dean…  
i pojawiłem się z dupy tu jak dżin…”  
„Humor dziwny masz,  
i szczerze myślę, że tylko takiego grasz…  
ja jestem Cas…”  
„Cas my ass…!”  
Dean już był pijany…  
W sumie to prawie w trupa zalany.  
Cas miał go dość serdecznie,  
i postanowił ulotnić się niepostrzeżenie.  
Nie zdążył,  
Dean za nim nadążył.  
„Cas a ty dokąd?”  
„Donikąd…”  
„Nie zawsze tak się zachowuję,  
zazwyczaj kobiety bajeruję,  
ale ty przy tym trunku,  
aż poczułem, że potrzebuję ratunku.  
Czarujący…”  
„Podpity raczej odrażający”  
„Pierdolisz…”  
„Skoro tak wolisz…”  
„Co ty gadasz?”  
„To co podpowiadasz…”  
„Nie tej rozmowie sensu brak…”  
„Jeszcze brakuje byśmy mówili wspak…”  
I tak obaj się śmiali,  
a jednocześnie poczucie humoru wychwalali.  
W końcu Dean wrócił do brata,  
którego nudziła czytana przezeń errata.  
„Ile mogę czekać aż poflirtujesz?”  
„O Boże, przecież ty zawsze czegoś żałujesz…  
znajdź sobie dziewczynę, wreszcie,  
bo ja też już chcę żyć pełnią życia nareszcie”  
„Jak zwykle jesteś pijany  
i gadasz jakieś farmazony”  
Siadł do auta,  
obok swego brata.  
„Ale poznałem kogoś tam,  
siedział przy barze sam…”  
„Czekaj kto to był?”  
„Cas…rozmowę ze mną odbył,  
pijacką to fakt,  
ale ten jego takt,  
wrażenie mądrego robił,  
a jednocześnie trochę chyba się narobił,  
by nadążyć z rozmową,  
a też już miał problem z wymową.  
Ale Sam, to jego spojrzenie…  
aż zamurowało każde moje skinienie.  
Kogoś takiego jeszcze nie spotkałem,  
szkoda, że dłużej w barze z nim nie zostałem…”  
„Dean ty i te twoje dziwy…”  
„Mnie przynajmniej wychodzą podrywy…”  
„Idiota…”  
„Miernota…  
Wiesz co wrócę tam,  
i przynajmniej nie spędzę nocy sam”  
Wyszedł z auta,  
zostawiwszy brata,  
wrócił do baru,  
lecz nikogo nie zastał, nawet obok kontuaru.  
„Wie pan gdzie ten mężczyzna Cas?”  
„A poszedł gdzieś hen w las”  
Wskazał drogę,  
a Dean poczuł trwogę.  
„Muszę go znów zobaczyć,  
i następnym razem bardziej zauroczyć”


End file.
